1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus used to prevent an image blur in a camera, optical equipment, or the like.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in an image blur prevention system used in a camera, not only a hand vibration but also a vibration (image blur) of a camera body caused by a shock of a mechanical member such as a mirror, a shutter, or the like must be suppressed to some extent. For this purpose, the frequency band of image blur prevention performance itself is extended toward the high-frequency side.
However, in the conventional method, as the frequency band is extended to the high-frequency side, the calculation speed in a CPU, the sampling speed of input data, and the transfer rate or transfer interval of output data must fulfill high-speed requirements. In particular, when the CPU simultaneously executes another sequence control for the camera, the load on the CPU itself undesirably becomes very heavy.